Duel Academy of the DEAD
by danganronpatdri
Summary: A strange plague falls upon duela academia island. ONE THAT turns people into zombies!1 wow how will our gx hs students get out of this tight squeeze? Jaden the protag, Alexis, Chazz the smarty, Syrus the scared, Tyranno the cool dude with a sword, crowler the nurse, and some other people?
1. Chapter 1

Jaden stood on the steps of duela academia. Looking sadly at his winged kuriboh.

Jaden turned his head to stare off in distance. "wow I'm so deep wow thinking about the past and stuff while skippin class wow wow...wow...this is good material for my rap game nigga."

Chazz, dressed as a school girl runs up behind him and his bag swings and knocks Jaden in the head so hard he falls down the stairs. "GYAAAH1!"

Chazz: "WOW jADEN! u r SO STUPID r u SKIPPING CLASS!? I HATE STUPID PEOPLE."

Jaden looks up Chazz's skirt. His panties are pink and lacy, but his pubes come out from the sides. His pubes are goergous. he boners.

Jaden: "Hey! Your skipping too PRinceton!" Chazz lets outa moan. "BECAUSE IM SMART ENOUGH TO SKIP AND NOT BE STUPID U stupid!"

Chazz slaps Jaden ."dont look up my skirt you pervert!" Jaden okays. Chazz turns around and brushes off his skirt. "sometimes a lady have to be ruff but i have to go to class ok dont STAND AROUND BEING STUPID for much longer!"

*ZEXAL THEMESONG PLAYS*

Jaden continues to stare off emotionally.

in THE DIstance he sees a boat coming to the island with like 40 zombies or something on it. "what is that in THE DIStance?" jaden spots dorothy and banner checking out the scene.

0000000000000000

Dorothy:" EXCUSE me what are you guys even? your skin is gross PUT on some moisturizer or something what ARE you doing here?"

Banner:" Dorothy. Here at duela academia we welcmeom our guests wilth kind words of kindness super kind ok?"

Dorothy squinted her eyes at him. "do u even duel?"

Suddenly one of the zombies bit Banner's hand. He screamed and fell backwards. Dorothy screeched and started to run but banner grabbed her ankle . "NO U GRANNY BITCH YOU WILL GO DOWN WITH ME!"

Dorothy falls. Banner laughs as he dies. he then turns into a zombie. Dorothy's boobs are broken so she cant walk and she tries to crawl. the boat of zombies gets onto the dock and pour out into the island. As Dorothy crawls away screeching . "AIAIAIAIAIAAIiiiiAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AAI!"

Banner's teeth sink into her and blood splatters on his face. Dorothy suddenly starts to expand. "NO...BANNER...WHY?!" As she expands to the size of about the slifer dorm, she explodes into hundreds of zombies which scatter all across island.

Jaden's mouth is wide open, semen from yesterday falls out of it. "WOW I GUESS THEY COULDNT GET THERE GAME ON!" Jaden runs. "BUT ZOMBIES GOTTA GO FAST AND GET PEOPLE! LIKE ALZESIX."

0000000000000000

Jaden runs up the stairs and barges into a classroom. "ALEXIS! BASTION! SYRUS! WE gotta go FAST!" Alexis stands up and you could hear the slight hum of her nipple blades. "Jaden! THIS is uncalled for! don't intterupt class! Plus syrus isnt even here hes out looking for you!"

Jaden slaps her. She turns back up to him, angry. "Jaden YOU little bitch! DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!" her nipple blades revv up and tear through her shirt, her top falls off. Just then Sherpahrd comes on the announcments.

shephard: "ya hi everyone stay calm or whatever..."

Jaden avoided the blades and grabbed Alexis by the wrist, running out of the room, Bastion follows. "well, I say! Jaden what are you all flabberghasting about with this hoo ha about fast going?"

Shephard continued. "Ya so theres zombies or something? idrk but everyone stay in ur rooms and stay calm ok? ya dont know many details more at 11!"

Alexis gasped. "ZOMBIES?! IM A KUNG FU I CAN DO!"

Jaden: no THEYre super strong and shit like i dont even fuck with them alexis! i saw em take down dorothy and she a ruff bitch you know!" The school goes into chaos, everyone running everywhere crazy psycho.

Jaden :"yo yYO YO LETS GO!" Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion ran to a outdoor stair well, in front of them they see a chumley zombie.

Bastion: Chumley! You fat bastard you'r ein our way."

chumley groans and moves towards Bastion. Alexis screams ."Bastion! Jaden is telling the truth! CHUMLEY ISN'T NORMAL ANYMORE!"

*HTOD themesong plays*


	2. Chapter 2: Rapunzel

Bastion pushes against Chumley. "FAT BASTARD! GET OUT OF HERE!" He presses Chumley to the rails of the stairway. "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Alexis held onto Jaden. Alexis is still topless. "Bastion!"

Chumley was trying to bite Bastion as he was held down. "I WILL NOT BE YOUR SNACK TODAY!"

bastion presses so hard against Chumley's stomach that vomit shoots out all over Bastion, spraying onto Jaden and Alexis as well.

They sat in silence for few seconds. Jaden turns to Alexis's boobs. "Alexis...why are there razor blades coming out of your nipple sby the way?"

Bastion made a motion to lift Chumley up over the railing, as he got him halfway, Bastion's arm was scratched. Chumley fell to his death and Bastion held his arm. "JEssus! CHRIST ALMIGHTY QUEEN ELIZABETH THE 400TH! FUCK ME IN THE ASSHOLE WITH AMERICAN FAST FOOD!"

Bastion cried a lot for a little bit. Alexis sighed. "OKAY BASTION IF YOU DONT SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH YOU ARE GOING TO GAY BABY JAIL!"

Jaden: ya man play it cool like my rap game yo yo yo

Bastion held his scratch and sucked it up. "As you wish."

00000000000000

Chazz was pushing a desk up against a classroom door, moaning as he pushed against it, zombies were trying to get in. camera angle moves for pantyshot.

Syrus: so uhm yeah chazz-kun...how do we do?

Chazz: FIRST YOU CAN FUCKING HOLD THE DOOR CLOSED WHILE I DO SOME SMART OBELISK SHIT YOU BLUNETTE SHOTA.

Syrus moved to the door. Chazz turned and his breats slapped syrus in the face. Chazz ran to the other side of the room.

Syrus: What are you donggg?!

Chazz: something really smart and you probably wouldnt understand it because I am a smart tsundere whos really smart and you can JUST GO NOT READ OR SOMETHING." Chazz opens the window. "Okay syrus! When I say run to me you run to me okay?"

Syrus nodded. "Yes ma'm!"

Chazz pulled up his skirt and stripped his underwear down, PUSSY SHOT, and his pubes were released, the long and lucious lockes from his pussy fell all over the floor.

He was like the rapunzel of pubes.

Chazz threw the long pubes out the window. "SYRUS NOW CLIMB DOWN MY LONG HAIR!" sYRUS runs across the room. "OK THIS IS REALLY GROSS GUYS!" Syrus leaps out the window, grabbing Chazz's pube rope and sliding down to a lower balcony. Zombies stumble in and start stumble-running towards chazz. He quickly ties the end of it to the class stripper pole, and starts leaping down the wall slowly while grabbing on his own pubic hair. "OWH. OWH. OWH. OWH. OWH."

Chazz falls on to the balcony and cuts off the pube rope. He turns to Syrus and slaps him. "YOU STUPID! I LOST MOST OF MY PUBES FOR YOU!"

Syrus shuttered and pointed into the classroom they were outside of. "We got a lot more zombies to deal with Chazz-kun..." Chazz gasped. "shit."

00000000000000000

Crowler was in a female nurse outfit cackling to himself as Jesse and AstEr guarded him from Zombies. "Yes! Yes thank you students! i wouldn't know how to defend my PRETTY CHINS without you guys!" Crowler fondled their butts as they killed Zombies around him.

Jesse: no problem ma'm Its all ina d ays work!"

Crowler: MA'M?! YOU STUPID SOUTHERN CUNT ABGBAG! " Crowler's chins eat jesse, blood pours out of them. AstEr lets out a screech and runs away. "AAAAIHH!

Crowler: oH NO I HAVE NO DEFENSES!"

T THAT MOMemt jaden, alexis, and Bastion come running down the hall, killing zombies, jaden is wielding a bat, alexis a flagstick, and bastion cowers behind them.

Jaden :DONT WORRY NURSE CROWLER! WERE HERE TO SAVE U! YO YO YO!"

Crowler shuddered. "oh for the love of dueling."


	3. Chapter 3: democracy? or demo-CRAY!

Chazz giggled. "This shouldn't be a problem!" Syrus sighed. "It's a huge problem chazz-kun! THERES ABOUT 50 ZOMBIES IN THAT ROOM AND WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT..."

Chazz thought for a second. "well im not stupid so I have thot of a really good plan"

They stood in silense for a few seconds.

The silence lasted for a few minutes.

Syrus: Whats the plan?!

Chazz: "be4 u say i do not have a plan let me explai thing."

Syrus: THEN EXLPAIN TO ME A THING!

Chazz suddenly turned away from the class, bent all the way over so his pale ass was pointing to the classroom. "IVE JUST BEEN BUILDING UP ENOUGH ROCKETS."

Rocket's shot out of cHAZZ's ass and through the glass, blowing up groups and groups of zombies. He moaned with each rocket like a little girl. "Ahhh Yes! This is better THAN CROCODILE DICK OH MY FUCKING GOD FUCK ME WITH A BIG FAT COCK OH LORD JESUS JIM ALMIGHTY!"

Syrus stood wide-eyes as he watched rockets gape and shoot out of cHAZZ's asshole. "...k..."

000000000000000

Jaden and Alexis just finished bashing in the heads of all the zombies left around nurse crowler.

Jaden :DONT WORRY MR. C BECAUSE J-DIZZLE IS IN THE HIZZUH AND i got my game on!

Crowler: u savage slifer...how dare u even save me

Jaden smirked. " ur just mad cause i skooled you mr. c!" Alexis sighed. "Jaden! We have to do something...theres more and more zombies...and we need to find somewhere safe."

Jaden nodded. "Slifer dorm! No one will think of going THERE because its dirty and smells like dried semen. Plus maybe we can meet up with shota sy there."

The three teens run down the hall, Crower follows slowly, pretending like he doesnt need them

0000000000000000

Chazz walked into the blown apart classroom and looked around for a weapon. "I'm out of ass rockets...so we have to find plausible weapons."

Syrus walked over to a black zombie, it was Axel. "Hey man! look...We got a gun!" Syrus pulled out axel's gun from the body, just as he was bringing it out, Axel rose to sink his teeth into the blunettes arm.

Syrus: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! " Chazz was alarmed and fell backwards over a chair, the force causing him to let out a large wet fart out of his gaping butthole. "AIH!"

Just as the teeth were about to sink in, a sword split axel's skull right down the middle. Syrus looked up, and once he saw his hero, sported an instant hard-on. "T-tyranno...hassleberry."

Tyranno stood above him, all of his muscley and homeless looking glory was dressed in a school girl uniform as well, but he was not equipped with lady parts. "Hey Sy! Happy to see me?"

Syrus hugged him. Chazz stood up. Syrus pulled Tyranno closer to his ear. "psst...tyranno...ive..."

Tyranno smiled. "what is it?"

Syrus:" been..."

Syrus's boner rubs up against Tyranno's shaved legs. "Craving..."

Tyranno's hard nipples can be seen through his top, lactating heavily as he awaits what syrus is about to say.

Syrus:" your...dino..."

Chazz sighs.

Syrus: "dick."

In that moment, Tyranno takes Syrus and slams him down on the desk, tyrannos big bara penis shoots out from under his skirt. its like the size of syrus. Syrus lets out a squeel as tyranno rips off sy's jeans and shirt.

Syrus: Reunittteeddd and it feeeeeels so good!

Tyranno's scaley dino penis slams into syrus's tight bootyhole, he cry. no lube. syrus's bootyhole is stretched out like 2 feet wide on the dino penis. "OHHHHTYRASSLE!"

Tyranno : U WANT THIS DINO DNA I KNO U DO!"

Just at that moment, Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion run into the room.

Jaden: DO I SMELL HOT SEX?!

Chazz turns to them uninterested. "If you call this hot then yes..."

Jaden see syrus and steps back. "sy...bro...ur homo gay?"

Alexis: SYRUS U GO TO GAY BABY JAIL.

Tyranno finished inside of Syrus, which syrus goes shooting off of his dick in the force of the jizz and his head goes through the ceiling, leaving his naked body dangling above the floor, a waterfall of semen pours out of his gaping ass.

Tyranno wiped the sweat from his forehead and put his sword away. "whew! That was a tight bootyhole!"

Bastion was at the door. "Uhm...chaps...Nurse crowler is running this way...with a horde behind him..."

Crowler screamed as he ran down the hall, his boobs bounce and fling all over the hall like they have a mind of their own. "JAAAAAAADEEENN!"

Bastion motions him to the room. "Nurse Crowler! Come in here! but dont be alarmed by the amount of nudity, genderbent students, and crossdressing in here!"

Crowler runs in the room, bastion closes the door as Zombies pile up at it.

Syrus's well fucked body finally falls loose from the ceiling. "Jaden!"

Jaden: bro ...why didnt u tell me about...ur homogayness?

syrus: i didnt know what u would think jaden!

Jaden: what DO I THINK?!

Syrus nodded.

Jaden: I think I want to fuck ur butt!

00000000000000

Zane stands in a class room with numerous amounts of students, including aster, atticus, and jim the rest are obelisk girls and ra's.

Zane smiled. "Dont worry everybody! We'll be able to escape this school and make a new life in the obelisk dorm! And I naturally will be the leader because I'm badass, and have a big dark side and also im a good duelist, like way better than any of you THIS IS FOR YOU! IM BEING PRESIDENT FOR YOU!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zane.

Aster turns to Jim and whispers. "yeah...i got fucked by him one time...i fucked our new president."

Jim is impressed.

00000000000000


	4. Chapter 4: hop on the bus bitch

Crowler blushed. "Thank you for saving me english maiden."

Bastion: I'm a dude!

Crowler: shut up imbesill.

Jaden hugged Syrus. "im so excited to get in you and get my game on bro."

Syrus was still naked.

Alexis: uhm...i think wed all feel more comfortable if you put clothes on sy.

Syrus: WHY dont you put your clothes on alexis?

Alexis's tongue slithered out of her mouth as she grew devil horns and the whites of her eyes, flaming red. "BECAUSE MY TITS NEED TO BE FREE ASSWIPE I WILL SEND YOU TO THE BOWELS OF GAY BABY JAIL."

She reverted back to normal. Needless to say, Syrus was clothed again. but semen was still leaking out of his butthole, and running down the back of his pants. "yes ma'm."

Tyranno chuckled. "Well! Look at where we are! What are those things out that?"

Chazz : MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SO STUPID AND HOMELESS YOU WOULD KNOW THAT ITS A VIRUS THAT KILLS AND THAN REANIMATES YOU YOU STUPID BAKA IDIOT. PAY ATTENTION I WILL SHOVE MY DUEL DISK SO FAR UP YOUR ANUS THAT YOULL BEG ME TO TUTOR YOU YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH.

Tyranno: " whats ur problem? wake up ont he wrong side of the dildo?"

The zombies were banging at the door, Crowler leaped from the door, his boobs slammed into Bastion's face, sending him flying across the room.

Crowler: oh no! students! help your nurse out of this situation! what do we do?! my boobs must be protected."

Tyranno withdrew his sword and walked to the door. "We'll have to fight out way out!"

Alexis: ARE U CRAZY?! WE'LL BE KILLED WITH THAT MANY!"

Chazz: NO UR STUPID TYRANNO I HAVE PLAN LET ME EXPLAIN TO U A THING OK?

0000000000000000

Zane led his group down a flight of stairs and into one of the dueling arenas.

Zane: Alright! We'll be out soon!

Aster smiled as they ran, staring at Zane's sweet ass. "Oh I would lo- Aster tripped and broke his ankle, letting out a scream. Zane stopped and turned. "Followers! Keep on!"

Aster: SWEET EX LOVER...PLEASE HELP ME!

Zane quickly whipped out his penis, stomped on Aster's arm, crushing it, and came on his face. "AAAAAAAIHH!"

Zane: THOSE WITH BROKEN ANKLES ARE WEAK! THIS IS THE ZOMBIE APOCAPLYPSE! YOU CANNOT BE WEAK! THIS IS FOR YOU!" Zane came on Asters face again as he screamed.

Aster: no! dont do this! I rode your penis even though it was small!

Zane smirked as he turned around, zombies crawled on Aster, biting him. He screamed in pain. "Well...you were the worst rider I've ever had."

000000000

Chazz: zombies are attracted to sound. they cant even see.

Alexis: how did u come up with that

Chazz slapped Alexis. "BECAUSE IM SMART AND UR DUMB."

Jaden: chazz...ur my biggest rival u kno and i rly respect ur opinion but how can this help?

chazz: ok so we all just sit here...really quiet until they go away.

jaden pondered. "o...ya..."

3 hoursS LATER

Jaden lays in a pool of his own piss, passed out. Syrus lays ontop of Tyranno in a pool of dino dna, Crowler massages Chazz's breasts while he sleeps. In the corner is the toilet, piled to the ceiling with shit.

Crowler: mmmm the glory of teenage womanhood.

Alexis wakes up and walks to the door, all the zombies have gone away and she turns to the rest. "Everyone! Wake ur asses up!"

Bastion wakes up first, his skin is grey and he looks sick. "Ugh...it's been so long...and I feel so sick."

Alexis: r u sure ur not turning into a zombie bastion.

Bastion: ya i hope im not cause that would be bad.

alexis: i trust u bro

Jaden runs out of the room with his bat. "LET'S GO TEAM!" Syrus, Alexis, Tyranno, and Chazz follow close behind him, Crowler and Bastion, only a little bit behind.

Crowler:"lETS get to the school bus kids! We can take it to one of the dorms!"

Jaden: yes! Slifer dorm here we come!

Crowler: SLIFER?! THAT DORM SMELLS LIKE DRIED SEMEN AND CHUMLEY'S VIRGINITY NOT BEING TAKEN!

Jaden: arent those 2 things basically the same tho

They ran out onto the front steps, more zombies were around outside. They could see the bus in the distance.

Chazz: okay bakas we have to be really quiet and we can make it thr-

Jaden: GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden started running.

Chazz: YOU FUCKING PRICK I CANT BELIEVE I FANTASIZED ABOUT YOUR PENIS THAT ONE TIME DURING!

Jaden slammed his bat into the head of a zombie. " YOU MEAN EVERY TIME WE DUEL?!"

Tyranno kept slicing the heads off of them as they ran, Alexis swinging them to the side by slammed her flagstick into their stomachs and pushing. Alexis moaned. "Oh i'm getting so fucking wet! I might get off!"

Syrus, Bastion and Crowler ran in the middle of them as they fought the Zombies. Chazz pointed across the main entry to the school to Zane and his group running out of another lobby. "Look!"

Syrus: Big bro!"

They reached the bus, Jaden pryed open the doors and they poured into the vehicle. Bastion closed it behind him.

Crowler took the drivers seat. "Let's get rolling!"

Syrus: "YOU CANT LEAVE WITHOUT ZANE!" Zane and his group ran towards the bus. "WAIT! LIL BRO!"

Alexis looked out the window. "GASP! Atticus! We cant leave nurse crowler!"

Crowler: GOD DAMN IF YOUR INCESTUAL FEELINGS GET ME KILLED I SWEAR U WILL NEVER DUEL AGAIN!"

Bastion, in the back of the bus started puking up blood.

*Zexal themesong plays*


	5. Chapter 5: get on the magic school bus

Bastion :oH MY FUCKING GOD I THINK IM DYING!

Jaden: naw u good bastion

Zane's crew reached the bus, Jim threw a crocodile at the zombies at the door of the bus, throwing them to the ground, so they could pour into the bus.

Atticus hugged Alexis. "Its so good to see you sister!"

Alexis smiled. "yes!"

Atticus: why are u shirtless?

Alexis: SHUT UP AND LET ME BE NAKED.

The 4 obelisk girls and 3 ra boys poured into the bus. 2 of the obelisk were Jasmine and Mindy, Alexis's friends.

Jasmine: GURRRLL Im so glad to see u in dis apocolpyse!

Alexis pushed atticus over the bus seat behind her and threw up her arms. "GURRRLLLS!"

Mindy: dis is perfect! Zombie apocoplysepse with the girlies!

alexis hugs the both of them and whispers to herself. "basic bitches"

Zane: Thank you for letting us on the bus! You are a true help!"

Crowler: OKAY we're going to go now!

Zane: DO u even know how to drive a schol bus?

Crowler pressed on the gas, running over a bunch of zombie students.

Chazz moaned as he boobs bounced around with every zombie they ran over. "Oh! Oh! OHHHH... this is so rough..."

Zane smiled:" so, we'll be going to the obelisk dorm correct?"

Syrus: ya big bro!

Jaden: wait wait wait...thats where everyone will go! it will be crawling with them!

Zane: YOU FUCKING SLIFER SHIT I AM YOUR NEW PRESIDENT AND WHAT I SAYS GO! THIS ISNT A DEMOCRACY! THIS IS FOR YOU! IM MAKING THESE DECISIONS FOR YOU I AM THE SUPREME DOOLIST AT THIS SCHOOL AND I AM BARACKA OBAMO! THIS IS FOR YOU!" Zane creams his pants.

Jaden sits down and whispers to Chazz. "i dont like this one bit."

Chazz: I don't either. this bus is crawling with bakas

Chazz looks around the bus, one of the obelisk girls is trying to fit her whole fist in her mouth, and the other one is talking to her reflection in the glass. "crawling...with them."

Bastion in the back starts projectile vomiting all over the bus, the force causing him to also shit out things that he has stuck up his ass, watermelons, bicycles, and friend chicken grease. "Blarghalbaharh blarghalargh!"

Everyone was scared.

Zane :WE MUST KILL HIMF OR THE GOOD OF THE GORUPHES WEAK!"

Tyranno stood up to Zane. "WHY DONT U BACK THE FUCK OFF YALL! THIS IS OUR BUS AND OUR FRIEND WE WONT KILL HIM HES NOT ONE OF THEM!"

Zane got really close to Tyranno. "if you dont back down i will rub so much oil on your fucking georgous abs."

Tyranno: we dont follow ur orders truesdale.

Syrus whimpered in his seat." my luvr and my bro fight!? who do i side?"

Crowler: WHERE THE FUCK AM I DRIVING!?

Alexis: SLIFER!

Ra: OBELISK!

Jaden :SLIFER!

Zane: OBELISK!"

Tyranno pushed Zane, but the two ra boys grabbed him and pulled him into a seat. "you will SUBMIT!"

Zane chuckled. "TREASON! FUCKING TREASON! FUCK...GOD!GOD FUCK!"

Just then, Belowski was in the middle of the road. "420!" Crowler screeched. "CHILD!" He slammed on the brakes, but couldnt miss the child as he got crushed under the bus, the bus tipped over completely. Everyone screeched as they tumbled in the bus of vomit and chicken grease.

Jaden groaned. "...game...on."

Chazz pulled himself out of the vomit. "Jaden! Let's go before psycho Zane wakes up!"

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy pulled themselves out of the bus through a broken window. Zombies were begining to walk towards them. Jasmine: oh HELL nah!

Syrus awoke and was looking around for Zane. "ZANE?! BRO?!"

Jaden: sYRUS! dont choose ur power hungry bro! come with us!

Just then Zane screamed, as zOMBIE bastion's teeth sunk into his shoulder. "AAAAIHH FUCK GOD!" Tyranno quickly sliced the head off of Bastion. "DIE ENGLISHMAN! ITS BEEN PLEASURE SERVING WITH YOU. TOO BAD WE COULDNT HAVE ANAL FUN."

Syrus cried and ran to hugged zane.

Alexis: jaden! we need help out here...bring your bat!" The zombies were getting closer, Jaden crawled out the window. Chazz helped Nurse crowler towards the back door of the bus.

Crowler: thank u kind chazz princeton...ur boobs look great btw.

Chazz: thanks i just got them done.

They leaped out the back door, Tyranno followed.

Tyranno: Syrus! Come out when you're ready!"

Zane lied back in the pool of puke, groaning as his shoulder bled out. "ugh...bro...I JUST WANTED TO BE BARACKO...and U COULD BE MY JOE BIDEN."

Syrus cried and nodded. "i would love to be ur joe biden."

Zane coughed. "but before i die...I WANT U...to be my MICHELLE OBAMA..."

Syrus: ID LOVE TO BIG BRO!

with that, Zanes penis infiltrated syrus's loose sloppy asshole.

Zane slammed syrus up and down on his penis. "I FUCKING LOVE INCEST! THIS IS FOR U! FOR U THIS IS!"

Syrus moaned loudly. "OH FUCK YES!" behind them, Jim sneaked out of th eback of the bus. "crikey."

000000000000

Outsidde, Jaden just finished fighting off the zombies attacking the girls. "ALL IN A DAYS WORK...now which one of u wants the d?"

Jasmine and Mindy all giggled and ran under Jaden's arms.

Jaden: thats right.

Atticus crawled out of the bus, with a pole through his stomach. "Alexis...ALEXIS..."

Alexis ran to atticut crying. "ATTI! NO U CANT DIE ON ME!"

Atticus coughed up blood. "i just wanted...u to put on a shirt sis...everyone knows about your nipple blades...now..." atticus die

Alexis crie. "NOOOOWOOWOOWWOWOWO I AM ALLOWED TO SHOW MY TITS...THE VACCUM CLEANER GUY SAW MY TITS.!"

000000000000000

Zane finished inside of Syrus. They both moaned in a fit of sweaty and puke coated sex. Zane threw him outof th eback of the bus. "BYE BROTHER! THIS IS FOR YOU!" Zane turned into a zombie 5 second later.

Syrus: NOOO!

The bus suddenly caught on fire sponataously.

00000000000

Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Tyranno, Nurse Crowler, Jim, Jasmine, and Mindy stood outside of the burning bus.

Nightfall was starting.

Jaden: so...a lot happened today...


	6. Chapter 6: best FREND? no

Our heroes? our survivors? idk there all walking through the woods or something trying to get to slifer dorm.

Alexis: how much further Jaden? We can't be walking through the woods! It's getting darker!

Jaden turned to Alexis. "Listen here bubs. you dont know who how i am."

Alexis: what

Jaden: exactly. get the game on.

Tyranno cradled sYRUS in his arms like a baby as they walked. "its k sy...sometimes...we got brothers...and sometimes they get bit by british zombies and then explode on a bus. it happens."

Syrus cried a lot of tears. "NOOOOO! THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED EVER."

In the woods around them, they hear zombies shifting to walk towards them.

Chazz growled. "SYRUS YOU IDIOT1! YOU YELLED AND NOW THEYRE GOING TO COME AND GET US!"

Syrus: YOURE YELLING TO PRINCETON

Chazz: YOURE JUST A BIG DUMB DOODY WHO CANT DUEL YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Crowler: Stuuudents! Stop this at once! AAhhhhHHhh!" A zombie stumbled at Crowler, who was pushed back into a tree. Alexis quickly skewered its head with the end of her now sharpened flagstick. "HIIYAAAAHH IM A KUNF GU!"

Jaden: Everyone! Theres too many of them we need to run!"

Alexis started sprinting. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! FREE FOR ALL!"

Jasmine and Mindy ran after her.

Jasmine:"wait WE GURLS FOR LIFE!"

Mindy: LIVE FAST DIE YOUNG BAD GIRLS DO IT WELL!

Everyone was close behind, Jim was pulling boomerangs out of his asshole and throwing them at zombies, lodging them in their heads.

In the distance they could see slifer dorm. Alexis cried out. "WERE ALMOST THERE!"

She ran up the steps while everyone else was just clearing the woodline.

A horde of zombies was gathering heading towards the steps.

Jasmine and Mindy duck and rolled past a few and started making their way up the stairs.

Jasmine giggle. "Ghetto gurls for life my nigga!"

Mindy smiled. "Together forever!"

Jasmine's ankle was grabbed by a zombie and she slid down the stairs into the now prominent horde. "AAAAIHH! FUCK! I'M BEING FUCKING EATEN AAAAIIHHH! FUCK JESUS CHRIST!" Jasmine reached up to mindy's hand. "MINDY! HELP!"

Mindy shook her off and stomped on her hand as jasmine got pulled further into the horde. "DIE BITCH! I DON'T FUCK WITH THAT!"

Jaden, Chazz, Jim, Tyranno, Syrus, and Crowler stood at the woodline and stared at the horde.

Jim: how we get rid of em mates?

Jaden: we get our game ons!

Chazz: jaden if you say that one more time i swear i wi-

Jaden jammed two fingers up Chazz's butt under his skirt. "gotcha!"

Chazz: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Tyranno let Syrus down on the ground.

Syrus: Guys! we can make some noise to distract them away from the stairs!

Chazz: wow...thats actually smart wow gold star syurus.

sYRus blushed and peed a little bit. "thank"

Jasmine's screams disapated, Mindy and Alexis broke open one of the doors upstairs and we're now going in as the zombies went up the stairs.

The guys all ran, yelling to get the zombies attention. it didnt work.

Chazz: what the hell...

Crowler: J-J-J-J-J-J-JAAAAADEN! YUKAI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Crowlers chins vibrated with bloodlust as they opened up to eat Jaden.

Jaden:" WAIT!" Jaden held up Syrus. "HEY ZOMBIES! WE GOT SOME SHOTA ASS OVER HERE!"

At that, all the zombies turned and walked towards them.

Chazz: okay sy! stay here while we run around them and get up the stairs.

sy: k...but how will i get out

Chazz: LET ME EXPLAIN THING DONT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY I HAVE A 300 IQ. WHAT DO YOU HAVE? AND LOOSE ASSHOLE AND THE PERSONALITY OF A UKE.

sy: k

The group ran around and up the stairs.

Syrus: yes zombies! Come get me!

Syrus shook his ass in the air towards the zombies. "i know u want this shota ass! ya you can look but u cant touch! mmmmm ya come and get me!"

They got to the door.

Jaden: chazz! u gotta save him i didnt penetrate the bootyhole yet!

Tyranno: HEY thats my bootyhole u talkin bout

Chazz: "dont worry simpleton." Chazz let down his long pubes and threw them like a lasso to wrap around Syrus, who was like 60 feet away, and lasso'd him to safety.

syrus: thank friend

They all walked inside, Not one were Alexis and Mindy there, but Blair had been in the room.

Alexis: WHY DIDNT YOU LET US IN U STUPID LOLI!"

blair: u culd be a zombie how was i supposed to kno?

Alexis: i was formulated sentences you dumb bitch.

Mindy got in between them. "now gurls lets not get too crazy! lets keep this hood tight."

Chazz scowled at them. "...you...are all FUCKING WHITE GIRLS STOP IT."


	7. Chapter 7: hot sex

Our heroes were all finding a place in the room to sleep for the night.

Alexis and Mindy had the top bunk, Nurse crowler, the bottom bunk. Jaden, Jim, Syrus, and Tyranno had the floor.

Jaden: chazz! come sleep on the floor!

Chazz scowled at him. "ew ur stupid I DONT WANT TO SLEEP NEXT TO YOU because i might catch your stupid!"

Jaden: okay chazz but guess what i had 5 marijuanas and had sex with a girl once.

chazz: no u didnt

jaden: okay she gave me a handjob tho

chazz: NO SHE DIDNT

jaden: okay but yeah I did smoke 5 marijuana tho

chazz: "Whatever fuck face! " chazz turned dramatically and swayed his hips as he walk towards door. "im going into the room next door so i can sleep in MY own ROOM. i have a lot of masturbating to catch up on. with all this zombie apoaclapse i havent been able to take my normal pussy tickling bathroom breaks."

Chazz slammed the door behind him.

Jaden: wow we just found out a lot more about chazz then we needed to.

Syrus: ya bro..."

jaden: so syrus...I heard you wanted the d.

Tyranno angrily rolled over ontop of Jaden and pushed his face into the carpet. HIS BIG DINO PENIS WAS RUBBIN UP AGAINST HIS BUTT CHEEKS and stuff. "LISTEN HERE... if u try to take a pass at my man..."

Tyranno leaned in closer to Jaden's ear. " my velociraptor is going straight into your boy pussy."

jaden: u named ur penis velociraptor?

Tyranno: damn right I did...u got a problem? little dick?

Crowler sat up in his bed. "S-S-STUUDENTS! Although this is getting me...VERY VERY VERY HORNY, I will have to ask you to stop BEING SO SEXUAL... BUT JESUS PLEASE DONT BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE SOME FRONT ROW SEATS TO THIS SHOW! Oh to SEE JADEN YUKAI BEING DOMINATED BY A HOT MUSCLE TOP UGH THAT LITTLE UKE ASS OH FUCK!"

Jaden: wow

Jim's crocodile, Karen walked over to jim presenting him with a note.

Jim:"hmm.. thanks mate!" jim lifted the note to his face.

Chazz's letter: "Dear sweet jim!

My vagina is really hungry for that aussie dick.

Please! Come to my room at midnight! I've baked

a delicious cake for you! Theres no frosting yet

though! I was hoping you can give me YOUR own

special frosting to top it off!

With Sexual Frustration,

Princess Chazz Princeton

Jim pondered for a second and then realized that he could die very soon and decided...that he totally wanted to fuck Chazz Princeton.

Jim stood up. "im going out...ill be back soon mates."

Syrus: where are you going?

Jim: Just out. YOU CANT CONTROL WHO I HANG OUT WITH ANYMORE! IM INDEPENDENT AND DONT NEED CURFEW!" Jim ran out, almost in tears.

00000000

Jim opened Chazz's door. Chazz was in sexy lingerie, posed on the bed. His large breasts were almost bursting out of the red bra, and he had gotten a bikin wax. His waxed pubes were piled up to the ceiling in the corner of the room. "Hey...Sexy Jim..."

Jim chuckled and took off his shirt as he approached Chazz.

Chazz giggled. "you know...i heard you were very smart..and smart people make me so fucking wet..." He giggled again. "Jim...haha...jim...isnt that another term for a penis...jimmy?"

Jim: ya i guess...crikey, are you going to get to work or what?

Chazz: shhh shhh jimmy jimmy..dont be so eager.." Chazz's skin shined with the intensity of a thousand suns. "lets do some foreplay first babe."

Jim: what..like go rassle a kangaroo?

0000000000

jIM AND chazz are in the downunda or whatever. Jim succesfully throughs a thing on a kangaroo and subdues it. Chazz, in lingerie, tries to imitate him, but ends up getting dragged to the ground ."SHITTT... IM TOO FRAIL AND FRAGILE FOR THIS SHIT!"

000000000

Back in the bedroom. Chazz opened up his legs. "that foreplay was so hot...now...i want you to eat me out..before a zombie does..haha if you know what i mean."

Jim: ya..haha i got it.

Chazz: no i dont think u do I THINK IT WENT OVER YOUR STUPID HEAD.. I MEAN I WANT YOU TO LICK MY VAGINA BEFORE I GET KILLED BY A ZOMBIE! I KNOW ONE OF THOSE WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT!" Chazz grabbed jim's head and shoved the whole head, including his hat inside of his vagina. "YA FUCKING LICK THE INSIDES AND SHIT."

0000000000000000

Alexis and Mindy were sleeping in their underwear, sucking on their thumbs sexually and moaning in their sleep. probably havin wet dreams about dueling or something.

in everyone deep sleep, syrus crawled over tyranno and sat on jaden's crotch. "ppstt jaden...im so ready...if im going to die..i want to know what its like..."

jaden: im pretty sure you had sex with two people today..."

Syrus put his finger to jadens lips and started riding his dick. "IM SO GETTING MY GAME ON! OH FUCK YEAH"

The both of them started spewing out milk from the nipples, coating eachother in lactation. As jaden finished inside of syrus, syrus peed, all over jadens body.

They both sat in sexual fufillment for awhile.

syrus: wow...our friendship was just taken to a whole new level.

jaden:..yep it was buddy...yep it was.

000000000000

Jim was now on top of Chazz having the sex with him.

Jim rubbed Chazz's boobs as he dicked him.

Chazz:"ohhh..Jim you have one of the more superb titty rubbing techniques."

Jim: AAAIIhhh mate! CRIKEY my dick is like 10 stories tall!"

The two had hot sex, and finished at the same time.

0000000000000

The next morning everyone sat in the main room.

Jaden: alright we need plans.


	8. Chapter 8: ew poop sewer?

Our survivors are in the middle of debating where to do.

Chazz: WE CANNOT JUST WALK OUT ACROSS THE ENTIRE ISLAND AND SHIT TO GET THERE?"

Jaden stepped close to Chazz and eased his two fingers inebetween those asscheeks and pushed them against his bootyhole. "Whats ur suggestion than princess chazz princeton?"

Chazz let out a whimper. "OOohhh...JADEN CAN YOU NOT!?"

Crowler sprang up from his bed. "STUDENTS! We can take the sewer system to the obelisk dorm! Can't we?!"

Tyranno: Nurse Crowler...that is a good idea.

Crowler: ya it is I know.

Chazz: Smarter than you look. let's go.

Tyranno and Jim led the pack downstairs to find the ladder down to the sewers. Chazz, Syrus, and Crowler were close behind them, with Jaden, Alexis, and Mindy in the back of the pack.

Tyranno: syrus...i know what you did.

Syrus: What do you mean my sexy- t-rex?

Tyranno : I KNOW U HAD HOMOGAY SEX WITH JADEN YUKAI!"

Syrus :I DIDNT!

Tyranno cried. "than explain jaden semen running seeping out of ur butt and soaking ur pants?! HUH!? WHAT ABOUT THAT!"

At that moment, Chazz screeched as a Horde of zombies lay in front of them in the sewers intersection. "AAAAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI A...AIIIIIIIIA! Chazz's boobs jiggled all over as they were attracted to the sound and started stumbling at them.

Syrus pulled out his gun and started shooting them off, each shot lit up the sewers.

Chazz grabbed onto Jim's chest. "Jim baby! save me!"

Jim: Crikey! I aint about this relationship life bitch!" Jim threw Chazz towards the zombies.

Chazz: "AIHH!" As zombies grab Chazz, the camera angles down for a pussy shot. "NO!" Chazz shoots off an ass rocket into the ground just before he's biten, exploding the area all around them, sending parts of the sewer collapsing, and everyone running in chaos.

Tyranno grabbed Syrus and Nurse crowler, defending them from Zombies as they ran forward through the smoke.

Jaden saw the rubble in front of them as the smoke cleared and made a break for the left, bashing in zombie heads as he moves. "Wow zombie killing is a lot more exciting the DOOList? i should edeff do more of this."

Alexis and Mindy had ran towards the right, and were surrounded.

Alexis stabbed her pole through the ehad of a zombie, and it got lodged. "JADEN! HELP!"

Mindy screamed."Alexis gurl! I'm outtie! I aint ever been about dis life! I aint ever play like that! " Mindy turned and started to run down the right sewer. Alexis was being cornered.

Alexis :YOU FUCKING! YOU WERE A horrible DOOLIST WHEN I MET YOU! YOU WERE ADDICTED TO CRACK AND METH AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! YOU BIG CUNT!"

Mindy laughed as she ran off. "Haha! Well take this as revenge for FUCKING ALL MY BOYFRIENDS BACK IN THE HOOD!"

Alexis: OH FUCK NAH BITCH! YOU A BASIC HOOD-RAT!" A zombie grabbed Alexis's arm. "AAIH!"

Mindy: HOW CAN U H8 FROM OUTSIDE DA CLUB WHEN U CANT EVEN GET IN.

Before she was bit, Jaden's bat slammed into it's head and Alexis gasped. Jaden finished off the other two zombies and took a big breath. "You good Alexis?"

Alexis hugged him. "I am super good Jaden!" Jaden's boner got really hard and shot up, Alexis gasped as it came up between her legs and raised her off the ground. She grasped onto it. "Ahh...Jaden!"

Jaden:" here..take a rest on my penis...you dont want to get your feet all wet in these sewers right?"

Alexis: such a gentledoolist!"

On the other side of the rubble, Chazz coughed up some dust and grabbed onto a wall to support himself. The dust cleared, Tyranno, Crowler, and Syrus stood with him.

Chazz: JIM?! WHERE IS JIM?!

Syrus stepped forward. "I don't think he made it-"

Chazz pushed sYRUS Into the poopy sewer water. "SHUT UP YOU BAKA! JIM! I FORGIVE YOU WHERE ARE YOU! I DONT WANT ANY OTHER DICK BUT YOURS MY AUSTRALIAN LOVER!"

Jim moaned from underneath the rubble, only his head and left arm were exposed. "chazz..."

Chazz ran to him. "JIMMY JIM!"

Jim coughed up blood. "Your...pussy...was...secondrate."

Jim died.

Chazz screamed out. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY MY PUSSY IS SECOND RATE!" Chazz started stomping on JIm's head, caving in his skull and splattering blood every.

Chazz: MY PUSSY GAME IS STRONG YOU DUMB FUCKING AUSTRAILAN! I'M CHAZZ FUCKING PRINCETON WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! "

Chazz kept stomping on his face, turning it into nothing but a pool of blood and mooshed flesh.

Through a little crack in the rubble above them, Jaden poked his head in. "Heeeey guys. How you holding up?"

Chazz: "Yeaaaaaaaahhh...what the FUCK do you want?"

Jaden: whoa..hostile there much princeton?

Syrus: Bro! Thank god you're okay!"

Jaden: ya damn rite . Anyways, I'll meet you guys at the docks to the obelisk dorm! We got alexis over here? mindy ran away idk she a ho though herd she had herpes.

Tyranno nodded. "Yes jaden. we will meet you at the docks. stay safe u too."


	9. Chapter 9: ummmm chazz

Jaden and alexis walk down the SEWER.

Alexis :it smells like poop in here.

Jaden: yah its a sewer thats WHAT it should smell like

Alexis: yeah ur probably right

Jaden: all the poop from all of duela acadameia island comes here alexis.

Alexis: thank god girls dont poop.

jaden: praise be

0000000000

Syrus, Tyranno, Chazz, and Crowler were walking down their path.

Crowler: N-n-n-nowww! Students! It wont be long until we get out of this wretched poop tunnel!"

Tyranno stopped in his tracks. "Wait a second ya'll! Where's Blair?!"

Chazz scoffed. "Who cares! If she was STUPID enough to be left behind she DESERVEs to die! the loli baka."

Syrus: Chazz calm down shes only 8 cut her some slack.

Chazz: maybe i could cut her some slack IF I WASNT SO GOD DAMN PISSED OFF!

Crowler: Mr. Princeton...Although your anger...gets me very very horny, we can't leave a little girl behind.

Chazz was crying and laid down in the poop water. "...my...vagina...isnt second rate..." he continued to cry.

00000000000

Jaden turned a corner and screeched like a little girl. "JESUSSSS! CHRISSSTTT! Mindy, as a Zombie bit at him, Alexis quickly stabbed her in the head.

Alexis rolled the body into the sewer. "YA YOU'RE WHERE YOU BELONG NOW...IN SHIT! YOUR A SHITTY MC-SHIT SHIT!"

Jaden grabbed Alexis and kissed her. "ur so graceful..."

Alexis: oh jaden!

Jaden: ur like...as graceful as ...two sloths fucking in a tree.

Alexis: u have such a way with words judai yukin.

Jaden: ya thats why my rap game so strong.

Alexis kisses him again. " take me here...I want to have sex now! HERE! right now...STOP delaying! sex is needed! IN THIS SEWER! at this time! i need it! here! nowww! sewer."

Jaden released his boner. Alexis laid back in sewer water, mindy's body lay underneath her.

Alexis: lets get our games on.

Jaden slap alexis in face with penis. Alexis giggle.

Alexis: Ooh jaden..ur penis smells like syrus butthole.

Jaden: ya i totally fucked him last night.

Alexis sucks on his penis.

0000000000000

Crowler and the others are walking again because they decided that blair is most likely dead and also she basic.

Crowler whines. "Ooooh! My dress is designer too! AND NOW ITS COVERED IN SHIT! Do you know how much a DiGiorno dress costs?

Chazz: digiorno? wow i didnt know school nurses made enough to buy digiorno

Crowler: I'm a woman or man not really sure with expensive tastes chazz princeton.

cHAZZ: NURSE CROWLER IM NOT DUMB BUT ARE U A PROSTITUEE?

Crowler: ummmmm chazz dont you smell like U JUST GOT BETRAYED BY YOUR LOVER AND UR A TERRIBLE DOOLIST? even jadun yukoy beet u."

Chazz pees. "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!"

SYRUS: uhm guys YA ZOMBIES ARE COMING!

THEY start running.

Crowler is falling behind. "Noooo!"

Tyranno cuts his skirt so it reveals his thunder thighs and the band of his underwear. "now u can run faster nurse crowler!"

Crowler: thank u tyranno

Syrus: wait isnt digiorno pizza?

000000000000

jaden blew his load all over Alexis's face.

Jaden: now..ROUND 2! UR PUSSY!

Alexis put her hand up. "no WAY STOP INT HE NAME OF LOVE."

Jaden: wat? WHY?

Alexis: because I AM A CATOHILIC PRIEST AND I DONT TAKE IT UP MY VAG UNTIL MARRIAGE!

Jaden: happy easter

alexis: praise be.


	10. Chapter 10:on a boat and it gon fast and

Jaden helped Alexis out from the sewer as they got up on land, the two of them walked onto the docks to wait for the others.

Alexis: THEY not here! I BET THEY'RE DEAD.

Jaden: Give them time...They're strong Alexis.

Alexis laid down on the dock. "ALL THIS TALK ABOUT DEATH IS MAKING ME SO GOD DAMN HORNY."

Jaden turned to see alexis jiggling her breasts as she laid flat on the dock with her legs in the air. Her tits kept flapping all over and hitting herself in the face. "Jaden! I DECIDED I WANT IT IN MY VAGINA..."

Jaden: alexis ur titty game is real strong.

alexis: ya i know. I'm a rhodes. we're known for big tits and tiny dick.

Jaden: hehe atticus had a tiny penis

Alexis: ya he did

so then jaden forgot her catholicness and they totally did vagina sex on the docks.

From the distance they could hear zombie groans as the others ran towards them, a horde of zombies behind them.

Jaden took his penis out of Alexis. "Syrus buddy what up?"

Syrus cried as he shot some zombies.

Jaden:"whoa alexis i think theyre in trouble."

Alexis remained lying down. "NO IM LYING ON THE COULD HARD GROUND."

Jaden: Ahhh...AHHHH...trouble trouble.

Chazz: U STUPID DUMB FUCKS GET THE BOAT READY OR WE GUNNA DIE! YOU DUMB ASS STUPID NIGGYMUGGINS."

Jaden picked Alexis's naked body up and threw her into the boat. "get in!"

Jaden got ready to row, Syrus, Chazz, Crowler, and Tyranno all got in the boat as zombies poured on to the dock. Jaden quickly started rowing.

Syrus breathed heavily. "...Jaden..bro were u just sex alexis?

Jaden: no i would never

Syrus: THAN WHY WAS UR PENIS IN HER VAGINA?

Jaden: trust me im a doctor

Tyranno: Why do you even care Syrus? I THOUGHT JADEN MEANT NOTHING TO YOU. DID I GIVE YOU MY DINO DNA FOR NOTHING?"

Syrus hugged Tyranno. "no baby girl i totally love ur dino dna."

Tyranno: "maybe u dont deserve it."

Syrus:"listen tyranno my ass is heaven maybe u DONT DESERVE IT.

Crowler was in the front of the boat. "children enough fighting"

In the back of the boat, Chazz was crying. "...buttholes...jim...he died..."

Alexis patted him on the back. "Chazz its okay...you didnt deserve him."

Chazz pushed Alexis off of him ."BITCH. I TOTALLY DESERVED HIM WE WERE BOTH A RANK DUELISTS YOU STUPID SHIT."

Alexis's nipple blades revved up ." HE TRIED TO KILL YOU."

Chazz: YES BUT HE DID IT FOR LOVE!

Suddenly Chazz got pulled back by his hair, a zombie who was hanging off the back of the boat had grabbed it and was now trying to pull himself up to bite him.

Chazz: AAAAIAIAIAIAIA! NO FUCK I CAN'T DIE SOMEONE HELP ME! YOU MORONS! YOU POOR FUCKING MORONS!"

Alexis yelped and fell back in the boat.

Jaden sighed. "God damnit can I just row this fuCKING BOAT."

Chazz: GUYS AAIHH!

The zombie had pulled himself further up, his teeth almost biting Chazz's head.

Tyranno stood up and stabbed the zombie right in the head. "...Damnit guys like it was one zombie u made me stand up."

Crowler: S-S-STUDENTS! WE're almost there!

Jaden: how does it look ms nurse madam crowler?

Crowler: "hmmm...cant tell for sure..by my tits sense safety. ya definitely safety...either safety or death. cant tell."

Syrus:"wow that was a lot of help.

Crowler turned around so his face was right in front of Syrus. "listen here u bluenette slifer shit I will LITERALLY PISS ON YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP AND CUT OFF THAT TINY PENIS I AM A HUGE HELP TO THIS GROUP."

Tyranno:"mmmm...ur hot when ur angry."


	11. Chapter 11: deception dISGRACE

The group finally came to the obelisk dorm.

Tyranno grabbed Syrus by the waist and lifted him up to the dock. "o sweet baby sy"

Syrus: i love it when u talk baby to me."

Jaden: u guys are weird.

Chazz ran to the fence gate and slammed his fist into the metal to rattle the gate. "HEY YOU OBELISK BITCHES! DIDNT YOU REALIZE I DIDNT SHOW UP TO THE DORM LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FIND ME I AM YOUR QUEEN YOU DUMB FAT STUPID SKANKS."

Crowler: "P-princess princeton! You're are attracting THEM.."

Chazz turned sexually to Crowler and his boobs jiggled a little bit and also PANTY shot because camera is on the ground angled up and shit. "Thats because i'm JUST SO GOD DAMN HOT."

Alexis screamed as more gathered around them. "AIHH!"

Chazz: OH...THEM...as in..the zombies..ah...Gotcha."

Jaden smirked as his fingers inserted into chazz's butthole. "not as much as I GOTCHA!"

Chazz yelped. Alexis, Syrus, and Tyranno backed up towards the gate.

Tyranno: Yall better fucking get ur shit together."

Jaden swung his bat into the gate, opening it just as the zombies got to them. The group started running through the courtyard to the dorm. When they got to the door's, Two obelisk guys were yelling at them.

Obelisk :YOU FUCKING RETARDS LET THEM INTO THE GOD DAMN COURTYARD!"

Jaden; YOOO Homies! OPEN UP!"

Obelisk 2: YOU SHITHEAD.. NO FUCKING WAY!

Jaden :We have women with us!" Jaden pointed to the rest of the group.

Syrus :hey wait iM a man

Jaden :...ugh fine..WOMEN and CHILDREN."

Obelisk: wait..is that...princess...chazz...princeton?"

Chazz walked forward jiggling his boobs with his hands as he walks. "Yaaaa babies its ur queen whats gucci let me in."

The obelisk let chazz in. "Ya thank."

They closed the door on the others. Alexis turned to fend off some zombies, screaming. "CHAZZ!"

Jaden: "CHAZZ! TELL THEM TO LET US IN!"

Chazz laughed. "haha peasants no way im too rich for you."

Crowler cried and fell to his knees, Alexis and Tyranno began to fight the horde approaching.

Jaden tear run down face. "chazz...i cant believe..this...I THOT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME 5EVER."

Chazz: no that was a lie..i only wanted u 4evr."

Syrus pulled on Jaden's shirt. "Jaden! Over here!" Jaden turned to Syrus who was pointing to the entrence to the basement.

Jaden :ZOMBIE SURVIVAL TEAM MINUS CHAZZ CAUSE HES A BETRAYER LETS GO OVER HERE."

Alexis smiled. "Right! That fucking asshole."


	12. Chapter12: lying on the cold hard ground

The group minus chazz closed the basement door behind them and panted in tiredness.

Jaden: YEAH! WE TOTALLY GOT THE GAMES ON!

Syrus: yeah but that nigga chazz betrayed us...stupid cunt...I cant believe ive jacked off to his pictures back in the my first year."

Tyranno: Syrus. u r not black. youre the dryest...most whitest cracker in all of cracker land...

Syrus: IM HOnorary black man!

Tyranno: i am going to dick you so hard tonight with my big black dino dick just to prove ur wimpy ass white penis aint shit.

Syrus: oh baby

Crowler: ST-STUDENTS! Pleeeease Quiet! This sexual talk is absolute nonsense! Unless you're tying me up, spanking my big tranny balls and tinkling into my belly button hole!

Jaden: Right! Get the game on!

Alexis: Shh...quiet...we cant let them know we're in the basement guys... your game is really loud.

Jaden :OF COURSE MY GAME LOUD U GOTTA HEAR IT IN THE HOOD!

Tyranno: ...u...ARE FUCKING WHITE.

00000000000000000

Chazz walked into the foyer of the dorm, the obelisk boys and girls crowded around him cheering, Chazz giggled happily.

Chazz; yes everyone! Youre rich queen is here to lead you into this apococoalypsecocoa! So have no fear!

Viper stepped forward. " OBJECTION."

Chazz turned, angered. " ACCA-SCUSE YOU? Who would lead other than me? I'm smart, hot as fuq, SMART, rich, and fUCKING GOOD AT DUELING."

Viper: Princess, I am sorry to bring this up, BUT YOU WERE NOT HERE IN YOUR PEOPLE'S TIMES OF NEED! YOU ABANDONED YOUR PEOPLE AND CAME CRAWLING ONLY WHEN YOU WERE IN TROUBLE. YOU ARE NOT A FIT LEADER...YOU'RE JUST A LOOSE VAGINA'D HESHE WITH A EGO PROBLEM."

Everyone started cheering against Chazz, he runs and cries up the stairs." No NO nO no AIAIAIAIAAIAI This cANT BE HAPPEN!"

000000000

Alexis:...hey guys btw where the fuck is the little girl?

Crowler gasped. "That 8 year old child that shouldnt have been attending this school! I haven't seen her since the sewer explosion! Oohhh the tragedy!

Syrus: that lil nigga strong tho i bet she fine.

Tyranno grabbed Syrus, tyrannos dick ripped through his pants and then ripped through syrus's entering his butt orifice. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY DAT WORD U SEXY WHITE CHOCOLATE DINO DICK LOVIN CRACKER."

Suddenly...from the other side of the basement...a light voice began to sing.

Jaden: is that...?

Alexis: Oh god please no...

Tyranno jizzed in Syrus's ass, and turned in disgust towards the shadows.

Adrian stepped out of the shadows, singing.

Adrian:" Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

You got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me

I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard

You took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

When he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything

Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble! "

Jaden: fucking ADRIAN fucking GECKO..

Adrian: Hey jaden what up

Jaden swung the bat at Adrian's head causing him to fall to the ground bleeding.

Adrian: OH JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FOR OH MY FUCKING GO DIM BLEEDING.

Jaden: You FUCKING EAST ACADEMY CUNT! YOU'RE LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND NOW YEAH FUCKING GET UR GAME ON!

Adrian: sweet LORD JESUS

Jaden bashed in his head over and over, blood and brains and bits of skull exploded everywhere and oozed on the cement.

Syrus still convulsed in the after sex glow and puddle of tyrannos semen.


	13. Chapter 13: attack attack

Chazz cry cry cry alone in his room. cause he sad all his obelisk buds betray their princess.

ChAZZ clenched his fist and stood up. "I will not be over thrown!"

Chazz ripped off the lower part of his shirt so it became a belly shirt and tied the fabric around his forehead, and took out his make up case to put on war paint.

Chazz: I'm going to fucking wreck their shit." Chazz adjusted his boobs, curled his eyelashes and went to walk towards the door.

Just before reaching for the doorknob, he looked down and lifted up his skirt, making sure he had long enough pubes for this mission which would be really fucking dangerous.

Chazz: I will Kill Viper tonight and take back my throne!

000000000000

Tyranno sat with the others in the basement. Syrus had begun to get a cough and was turning a little pale.

Tyranno: You alright lil snowflake?

Syrus coughed up some blood. "Y-yeah..I think I'm...MAYBE YOUR DINO DICK BUSTED AN ARTERY OR SOMETHING...MAYBE RIPPED MY INTESTINES..."

Tyranno: yeah probs.

Alexis: Anyways..back to the matter at hand..SYRUS, will you be not gay so we can complete this mission?

Syrus nodded. "Yes madam."

Alexis: Good. Now don't fucking mess it up with your fucking coughing up blood and shit.

Syrus nodded.

Alexis: seriously you're so weak why are you even here youve killed like two zombies AND YOURE THE ONE WITH THE GUN.

Syrus nodded. "Ya thats kind of true."

Alexis: ...do u even duel...?

Crowler: sTUDENTS! mission at hand please!"

Jaden smiled. "Right! Mission at hand! In like 5 minute we will all storm the dorm, killing as many people as we can to take it over!"

Syrus: B-but! Jaden those people are alive!"

Jaden: "What would you brother say Syrus? He would probably TELL YOU YOUR SHIT IS FUCKING WEAK GET YOUR FUCKING GAME ON."

Just at that moment, Jaden giggled as winged kuriboh flew into his pants and tickling his butthole with his furry body.

Jaden: oOoooh winged kuriboh."

Tyranno withdrew his sword. "Let's not hesitate."

Crowler: sYRUS. give me the gun you incompetent slifer."

Syrus: yes nurse crowler..."

cRowler: "Alright! Let's go students!"

Jaden held his bat, Alexis her sharpened flagstick. They simulteanously say "Right!"

00000000

Chazz walked down the stairs, now wearing a tight red dress instead, and nice makeup, with a nice little purse. He had decided to go for elegance instead of warrior schoolgirl.

The obelisk boys oo'd at him as he slid his hand on the stair railing, gracefully walking down the stairs in heels.

Chazz: Heyyyy boys...

Viper called out. "Finally decided to come around Princess?"

Chazz walked into the huge group of them, so he was surrounded. "Teehee...only so YOU could come around...all over me..."

Little did they know as Chazz got on his knees and they started to bukkake him, was that his arsenal of ass rockets was full and he was ready for the attack.

Jizz after load of Jizz landed all over cHazz's face. This was the happiest moment of the yung duelists life.

Finally after taking like 80 loads so his face was completely covered in like...a huge coat of semen and it was getting on his dress and that was nasty. Viper approached him with hsi black penis and chazz took it in his hand. His ebony raven darkness number 6 nail polish matched the black penis perfectly.

Chazz took the whole penis in the mouth and smirked up at him.

Viper: thats a good slut yeah suck that dick HAhHahhahahahahAAAAAAAA! "

Chazz bit down on vIPER's penis and ripped it off, blood spraying everywhere, vIPER falling back screaming and chazz spitting out the penis onto the floor. In one swift moment he stood up cackling.

Viper: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! KILL HIM YOU FUCKWADS!"

Chazz cackled more. "THINK AGAIN FUCKWAD! I GAVE THEM ALL BLOWJOBS! IM THE BETTER QUEEN!" All at once, his ass rockets shot out from under his red dress, exploding the oncoming attackers and creaking a smoke screen. Obelisk girls were running up the stairs to avoid the fight, screaming.

Chazz turned in the smoke, Jaden and the others came running in, killing obelisk's.

Jaden: Good to have you on our side again Princess!"

Chazz smirked. "HOW DID YOU IDIOTS EVEN SURVIVE WITHOUT ME!?"

Crowler was shooting some kids in the head, crying. "I'm so very very very very sorry students forgive me! May satan fuck me in the asshole and footfuck me jesus chRIST im going to cum!" Just as one of the bullets lodged into a boy's skull, Viper grabbed him from behind.

Crowler yelped. "Ohhh...Viper! Hello! ARE YOU HERE TOO DICK ME AGAIN?"

Viper cried. "I am sorry my tranny lover...but..." Viper revealing the gore and blood around his crotch. "But my dick is gone...AND SO WILL YOU LIFE!"

Viper snapped Crowler's neck.


	14. Chapter 14: El fINALE

Viper came swinging at Jaden.

Jaden: WHOA IM WHITE AND INNOCENT DONT HURT ME.

Viper: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Viper went to clobbed him, but Suddenly pubes wrapped around his neck to choke him.

Jaden was inches away from his fist. "wow...the danger..." Jaden's boner sprung up and slammed into Viper's crotch.

Viper: gaCK! GRAAACK!

Chazz stood behind Viper, holding his pube ropes form his crotch and tightening them around Viper's neck.

Chazz smirked. "Im not only a supreme master duelist, but im a master PUBE HAVER!"

Jaden's eyes sparkled. "wow...im in the presents of a master...PUBE HAVER..."

Viper's eyes went empty, and chazz retracted his pubes. "fuck yeah motherfucker."

Alexis sneezed as she fought an obelisk.

The lobby of the obelisk dorm was coated in red.

Jaden breathed heavily and dropped his bat on the ground.

Alexis cheered. "We did it kids!"

Jaden's erection was receding. "Y-yeah! How many do you think we killed?"

Tyranno: "At least 1."

Alexis gulped. "Do you guys...feel sick?"

Tyranno breathed heavily and sat down on the chest of an obelisk. "Y-yeah actually...feel feverish."

Jaden: "...Yeah...what's up with that?"

Syrus groaned from the other side of the room. "G-guys..."

Tyranno gasped. "Sy?! U ZOMBOO?"

Syrus coughed up blood. "No...not yet...I think I caught it when I had incest earlier..."

Alexis covered her mouth. "Oh no...well actually you're kind of a useless cunt so really whats the loss?"

Syrus:"...but...I had sex with both Tyranno...AND Jaden...im a big fat gay slut im so sorry...IM SO sorry!"

Chazz:" Okay I know I wasn't gone for long but I feel like i missed a lot."

Alexis gasped. "I-...WENT AGAINST MY CATHLIC WAYS AND LET JADEN'S IMPURE PENIS ENTER MY VAGINAL CAVITY!...NO..."

Alexis cried and slammed Syrus against the wall. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU BROTHER FUCKING HO BAG!"

Suddenly, sYRUs's eyes went void, and then shit shot out of his asshole and all over the floor.

Tyranno: "ALEXIS! back up girl! Shitting is the body's reaction to death!"

Alexis yelped and jumped back as Zombie Syrus awoke.

Alexis turned around. "NO!"

She turned right into Jaden, who was also now a zombie, with shit running down his pants.

Alexis screamed and got biten by Syrus behind her. "AAAIIHHHH!"

Jaden bit into her neck from the front. Tears were streaming down her face. "TYRANNO..KILL ME..."

Tyranno was already a zombie and was heading toward's Chazz.

Chazz let out a whimper. "ALEXIS...My one true love! I am sorry for this...I'VE REALIZED SOMETHING..."

Alexis was on the ground now screaming and bleeding, Jaden and Syrus were noew kneeling down to her. "REALIZED WHAT?!"

Chazz: THAT WE'RE ALL IDIOTS! WE ARE ALL MORONS AND STUPID HEADS! WE COULDNT EVEN GET ON A FUCKING BOAT AND LEAVE THE ISLAND. WE'RE SO FUCKING STUPID."

Chazz:" AND...ALSO...WE...ARE INFINITE!"

Alexis: FUCKING...over-RATED...perks of being a wallflower...quote..." Alexis died as Jaden and Syrus ate her.

Chazz cried as he ran out of the dorm building.

0000EPILOGUE0000

10 years have passed. Chazz has a dyke cut. He has the penis's of all his comrads and alexis's nipples on a necklace around his neck. He takes a sip of his water as he walks by the front entry of the school.

Chazz: "Come on Blair! We can't hang around here after night!"

Blair, now older is close behind him. "Sorry Princess! I'll try to keep up."

The unlikely duo have still not left the island. Because theyre really fucking stupid.

00000THEEND00000


End file.
